


The Readers Quest to Erebor

by MegzWills



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Reader, Elf, Elven, Elves, F/M, Female Dwarf, Flirting, Fluff, Hobbits, Love Triangle, Magic, Smut, Threesome, bofur and nori are such babes, i dont like deaths, im basically writing the whole book for this, its likely nobody will die, lots of smut, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegzWills/pseuds/MegzWills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an elf whose been turned into a dwarf by Gandalf to make sure you could join the company. Only Gandalf and Bilbo know you're actually an elf, but keep it secret.<br/>The company accepts you pretty well, even better when you get drunk with them, but two of them end up crushing on you pretty quickly and they decide to see who can get with you first.<br/>Ends up being an agreed love triangle, will eventually include a lot of smut.</p><p>I'll end up writing the whole book/film pretty much, but only really focusing on the reader, Nori and Bofur.</p><p>/// UNFINISHED WORK \\\</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival at Bag End

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback on this lmao

"Are you sure about this?" You questioned Gandalf yet again as you pondered back and forth in Bilbos living room, whilst the Wizard relaxed on the sofa with Bilbo besides him. 

Bilbo was a little shocked at first to see not only a Wizard, but also an Elf at his door, and yet he invited you in and the both of you had gotten along so well - having similar interests, and both loving the comforts of home (even though you loved a good adventure too.)  
You had came with Gandalf to the shire, as he had known you for a good few hundred years, seeing as you were both immortal, and had privately asked you to join the company, knowing that your fighting and cooking skills would come in handy; not to mention that you'd be able to keep the company together.  
The only problem was that you were an elf. And of course, the company just had to hate elves.. well, Thorin at least, the others didn't seem that fussed about elves but just acted like they did for Thorins sake.

"I am most certain, y/n. The only way we can get Thorins approval on you joining is to make you another species, preferably the same one as them."  
"But Bilbos a Hobbit.. why can't I become one of them?" You asked.  
"Well.. I just think this species will benefit you more, which is why I will be turning you into a dwarf."  
"Forever?" You panicked.  
"No, y/n. Not forever. Only for as long as I need to. I can turn you back to your elvish self after the quest is over; they will never know you are actually an elf."  
"And what if they do find out?"  
"They wont."  
"Hmm.. alright then. Will it hurt?"  
"Not at all." Gandalf said as he stood up from the sofa. "I will need you to stay still, and close your eyes. You will feel a slight tingle and shrinking, but nothing will hurt."  
"Alright," you said as you stopped pacing and faced him. You took a sharp breath then closed your eyes.

Gandalf began muttering some language you'd never heard before, and you could hear his staff making magical noises.. sort of like a soft buzzing sound.  
You began to feel the tingle. Your clothes began getting bigger on you and your face began to get.. itchy.  
"You may open your eyes," Gandalf said. You opened them, and instantly noticed how everything was so much bigger. You let out a soft sigh.  
"How do I look?" You asked.  
"Well.. erh.." Bilbo muttered.  
"See for yourself," Gandalf smiled.  
"Just.. come with me," Bilbo rushed up to his feet and showed you to his bedroom, where he had a full body mirror in one corner of it. 

You were about 4'5 ft, with your h/c hair reaching your lower back, and your body had gotten wider and more muscular. However, the thing that shocked you the most was the beard that had grown on your face. You reached up to touch it, not noticing that Gandalf had walked in the room to see your reaction. It felt static and slightly sharp as it rubbed against your neck, but you could easily braid it out the way.  
"You weren't kidding when you told me to bring small clothes," You said to Gandalf, still looking at yourself in the mirror.  
Gandalf did his usual grin, the one where he knows he's right about something and is proud of himself for it.  
"Good thing you did too, I don't think the market sells anything to your liking," Bilbo said.  
"Talking about getting changed, Bilbo, where could I?"  
"Urh.. In here would be best, lots of room. Hang on, I'll go get your bag." Bilbo shuffled out the room to collect your belongings, followed by Gandalf. 

 

It had taken you a while to change, seeing as you were decorating your hair and beard the way you liked it. The clothes were a little tight on you, but length wise they were perfect. You knew you were going to get smaller, but not wider, and definitely not more muscular. You didn't even know what species you were going to be turned into, but either way, the clothes fit and your hair was on point.  
You shoved your other clothes into your bag and walked out of the bedroom.  
You placed your bag back by the front door, and found Bilbo cooking dinner in the kitchen.  
"Wheres Gandalf?" You asked, looking around.  
"He said he had to go.. to collect the others.." Bilbo definitely wasn't happy that there was going to be even more people in his house. Today was the first day he had ever seen an elf, and his eyes did sparkle as he saw you at his doorstep. However, he had never seen a dwarf before, only heard about how stubborn and rude they could be, and the thought of having them in his house didn't make him happy at all.  
You sat down at the kitchen table as Bilbo finished cooking.  
"I cooked tea for you too," Bilbo said as he brought over the food.  
"Ah, thank you, Bilbo," You replied as the Hobbit sat down and got ready to eat his meal. 

You had heard how hobbits were good with their food, but you weren't expecting them to be this good. You could taste everything so perfectly, the texture was delicate and it was well cooked but not too hot. You took a swig from your jug.  
"I'm sorry Gandalf and I sort of forced our way into your home, and I'm sorry he left without me. I feel bad for.. gate crashing, if that makes any sense. Oh, and I'm sorry you'll most likely have to put up with more people some time soon."  
"Oh, that's no problem.. well, the part about you. It was nice to see an elf for the first time, even if it was for a few minuets. I did try to stop Gandalf though but he insisted on leaving without you, I'm not sure why.. either way, here we are, and I'm not looking forward to there being any more." Bilbo frowned as he said the last part of the sentence. He was more worried than you were. How many people were showing up? Was it people, or just dwarves? Were they all going to be male? and were they all going to be rude?  
You finished off your dinner and Bilbo asked if you were going to have a second dinner.  
"Second dinner?" You questioned.  
"Yes?" Bilbo replied. "Don't you have second dinner?"  
"Well.. no, we don't eat that much."  
"Oh, well alright then," Bilbo shrugged and got up to get seconds. You were beginning to feel sick and scared on who was appearing, seeing as you weren't too good with new people.  
"Excuse me, Bilbo. I'm going to go sit in the living room for a bit," you said as you got up from the table, placing your plate by the sink.  
"Are you alright?" Bilbo worryingly asked.  
"I'm alright, don't worry." You smiled at him before walking off to nestle down on the sofa.


	2. Party at Bag End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Oakenshield squad arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find any lay out plans of Bilbos house so lets just pretend there a living room next to the front door, oki?

You ended up drifting off to sleep; the warm fire and cosy cushions had reminded you of home, and that transformation had slightly worn you out.  
Your nap was going pretty good until you jumped awake from someone knocking on the door.  
You shuffled around to get a view of the front door, but stayed hidden. You watched as Bilbo walked up to it and greeted who you guessed was going to be the first visitor of the night.  
Dwalin was his name, from what you heard anyway, and he seemed pretty interested in having supper. Bilbo had taken him into the kitchen to feed him and you wanted to go say hello, but something held you back. You sat down and pondered on what to do, getting lost in your thoughts until after a while, there was another knock at the door.  
This next dwarf had a name similar to the last one, which was Balin. You soon figured out that the two were brothers, Balin being the elder one, and they almost spotted you when they began raiding the pantry.  
You went back to hiding behind the sofa and heard Bilbo complaining whilst the dwarves went through all his food. You figured they were paying no attention to Bilbo seeing as they were having a conversation between themselves. Bilbo was loosing it already, and you were hoping there wouldn't be too many dwarves showing up, for Bilbos sake.  
Oh, and then the door went again. The next two dwarves who walked in were younger than Dwalin and Balin, but also had rhyming names which made you presume they were also brothers. They were Fili and Kili, and oh my were they good looking. Maybe dwarves weren't bad after all. 

Whilst they went off to 'set up for the others,' Bilbo had walked off and ended up finding you hiding behind the sofa.  
"There you are," He huffed as he sat on the floor besides you. "I could do with a hand,"  
"Yeah I'll come out in a bit. I'm pretty nervous at the moment, I don't know how you're handling it so well."  
"I could scream right now, my house is a mess already and there's only four of them.. and now they're talking about more showing up." Bilbo rested his head on his hand.  
"How about I answer the next lot at the door?" You offered.  
"Thank you, y/n, but it is my house so I should be the one who greets them," Bilbo replied.  
"Alright then, well I-" you were interrupted by the door going again. Bilbo got up and walked over to the door as you watched from behind the sofa.

The door practically burst open as Bilbo opened it, and he both jumped back as eight dwarves fell to his feet, all on one big pile. Bilbo frowned as he saw Gandalf ducking down to look at the Hobbit.  
All the dwarves scrambled to their feet and you quickly picked up their names as they talked to each other, asking if they were okay, then went to join the rest. It was then that you smelt them, the smell of smoke, sweat and fire had wafted over to you. It was pretty manly, but gosh you knew these dwarves didn't get much time to bathe.  
Bilbo stood in the kitchen talking to Gandalf, or better yet, complaining to Gandalf, so you stood up and decided to go and get a better look at the dwarves whilst staying hidden if you could. You walked out of the living room and as you were about to turn the corner, you bumped into someone.  
The both of you fell back onto the ground, and the first thing you did after opening your eyes was rub your nose; it was hit pretty hard, and you could feel it burning slightly.  
"Are ya alright?" You heard someone ask. You looked up a bit to see the person you had bumped into looking at you. Well, the dwarf you had bumped into, and he looked pretty worried and sorry for you. To be honest, he was pretty cute, despite looking slightly scruffy.  
"I'm alright, sorry about that," You replied.  
"Don't be sorry," he said as he stood up, "I'm the one who bumped int' ya." He offered you his hand and helped you up, then picked his hat off the floor and put it in place, pulling down on the flaps as it cozily fit onto his head.  
You looked at each other awkwardly for a moment.  
"Lass, ya do know yer bleeding, right?" He asked. You held your nose again and felt blood running from it, and could taste the iron as it ran into your mouth. "Come with me," he said as he held onto your arm and walked you into the kitchen. "The names Bofur by the way, at yer service."  
"And I'm y/n, at yours too." You looked up at him, your hand still covering your nose to stop it from bleeding more.

You washed your face the sink as Bofur searched around to look for a towel as he insisted on helping you out. One of his hands was holding lightly onto your arm, whilst the other held the towel under your nose. He held it there for a minuet or so, the worried expression not leaving his face. His eyes were crinkled slightly, focusing on your self, which made you a little nervous due to the attention you were getting.  
When he took it away, everything seemed fine until it began bleeding again, and the taste or iron would not leave your mouth.  
"Oh. Lass, hold tha' towel and stay there," he said as he took your hand and placed it over the towel, then he rushed off to the other room where the rest of the dwarves were.  
You decided to sit on the kitchen counter, still holding the towel against your nose. Whilst you were there you filled up a jug of water and sipped on it. Bofur soon returned with another dwarf; he was a lot older and held a trumpet against his ear. You presumed he was some kind of medic from the stashes of medicines he kept in his coat pockets.  
Bofur took the towel off you and the other dwarf examined your nose for a moment, getting you to turn to the side and feeling it to see if it was broken.  
"Well, it's not broken, surprisingly," the dwarf said.  
"Why's it bleedin' so much then, Oin?" Bofur asked, raising his voice slightly so the other dwarf could hear him. Ah, so this other dwarfs name was Oin.  
"Not sure, let me just try this," Oin said as he placed a finger on each side of the middle of your nose and slightly squeezed, which made your eyes tear up. Bofur wiped the blood away again, and after a minuet it stopped bleeding.  
"Ah, thank you," You said in a slightly raised voice as you felt your nose to find no more blood there. Oin nodded at you and patted Bofur on the shoulder before going back into the other room. 

"So do ya live with the hobbit?" Bofur asked as he leaned against the counter besides you, after getting a cup of beer. One arm rested on the counter, the other had his cup in hand whilst one leg was crossed over the other and his hip was against the counter; it looked like he was chatting you up, but either way, you liked it.  
"No. I came here with Gandalf earlier on. Gandalf wants me to join the company," you explained to him.  
"Are ya sure? You're a lass, and we don't want lasses gettin' hurt," Bofur looked over at you. You were just about to reply when another dwarf walked into the room calling Bofurs name, but he stopped and froze once he saw you.  
This dwarf was huge.. also ginger, but huge. He had food around his mouth and crumbs in his braided beard, and you were sure he was hiding extra food under each of his labs and pockets. Bofur turned around and walked over to him.  
"Iya Bombur, what's a matta?" Bofur asked, putting his arm around him.  
"Whose tha'?" He whispered to him.  
"Oh, that's y/n. She's joinin' the company by Gandalfs orders," Bofur said as he walked back over to you with Bombur besides him.  
"Don't worry abou' my brother, he's not very good at talkin' to women, even though he has a wife," Bofur said as he leaned back against the counter again, taking a swig from his jug.  
"Is your wife not in the company?" You asked Bombur.  
"No, she's stayin' at home like most dwarf women do, takin' care of the children and such. She's not into adventure," Bombur replied, getting a bit more confident as he spoke.  
"Ah, well this dwarf woman likes a good adventure, which is why I'm part of the company now," you reply to him.  
"Ya know what," Bofur said, "If yer part of the company now, then why don't ya come eat with the company?"  
"I happily would but I'm afraid they won't accept me," you reply, laughing slightly to try and make yourself seem less nervous. Bombur seemed shocked, so you were pretty sure some of the others would be shocked, some may even recommend that you don't join for your own safety.  
Bofur passed his cup to Bombur before scooping you up off the counter, you squeaked in surprise, worried he'd drop you but he gripped onto you tightly, carrying you like a baby.  
"If ya won't go then I'll make ye, alright?" Bofur said as he carried you into the other room. You gripped onto your cup as he walked, hoping not to spill your water.

You almost got hit with a flying egg as Bofur carried you into the room. It was packed in there, twelve dwarves, thirteen including you, squished up into one room. It was also very hot from all the body heat, smelling of a mix between sweat, smoke and food, and to make it worse, the two spare chairs were on the other side of the room and there was no way to get past everybody. You were about to recommend going the other way before Bofur stepped up onto the table, still carrying you, and walked across the table to get to his seat, watching his step so he didn't tread on the food, and some of the dwarves even pulled food out of the way for him.  
He soon let you out of his arms back onto the ground, but had to practically peel you off him as you were holding onto him and your jug of water so tight, scared for your life that he'd drop you. Eventually you calmed down and took your seat besides him, shaking slightly. Bofur sat at the end of the table to your left, and Balin was on your right.  
The dwarves had quietened down after noticing your presence, and Dwalin was first to speak up.  
"Whose this then, Bofur?" He asked.  
"I'm y/n. Gandalf asked me to join the company," you said before Bofur could talk.  
"Lass, you do know Thorin has final decision on who can join the company," Balin said to you.  
"Well I'm sure Gandalf can persuade him, or I can myself," you replied. You weren't putting up with anybody's rubbish tonight, you were joining the company, end of.  
"Axe or Sword?" Gloin asked you.  
"Sword, along with a bow and twin daggers too," You replied.  
"Lass knows her stuff. How about we see you fight before deciding if you should join?" Dwalin asked.  
"How about you quit whining. You lot will complain about how few you have in this company, but wont let a female join despite her being as strong as you." You picked up your jug from the table, "but that's none of my business." You sipped at your drink.  
You remember how Gandalf had given you a warning that they'd still be stubborn with you, but the company needed more members since they were eventually going up against a dragon.  
"Well, she seems as stubborn as us," Gloin said.  
"I know, that makes her one of us," Dwalin replied.  
"Alright lass, we'll back you up when Thorin arrives. But be wary, he'll put up more of a fight than that," Balin said to you.  
"Thank you," you replied to him. That was odd, you were expecting more of a fight, which was what Thorin was probably going to give. But now you had twelve dwarves backing you up, along with Gandalf and Bilbo, if he decides to join.

"Well lass, now yer sort of one-of-us, why don't we teach ya how t'drink properly, instead of sippin' on that water?" Bofur grinned at you, taking the cup from you. Before you could complain, Bofur put another cup in your hand filled with Beer. You hadn't had much alcohol before, but you knew it made you a lot more confident and social, which is what you really needed right now, so why not? Well.. the last time you got drunk you remember waking up on the roof of your house, and you also remembered playing some drinking games, but not much else; but you promised yourself you wouldn't have much.  
You took a sip of it at first, tasting how bitter it was, but remembered that the more drunk you got, the less you tasted it, which was true, and that was the reason you over-drunk last time.  
"Chug it," you heard Kili say from the other end of the table, grinning from ear to ear. You took a deep breath before beginning to chug the drink. After the first few gulps you wanted to stop, but carried on after you heard the company cheering, and they went mental after you finished the drink. You burped a little and began laughing as the company began throwing food again, and soon Bombur was up on the table trying to get to the leg of meat in the middle. Fili slapped his ass with a dish towel as it was right in his face, and Dwalin began pouring drink into Oins ear trumpet, who blew it out in response.  
Your laugh was cut off as you got hit in the shoulder by some food, and looked up to see Kili grinning at you; you didn't hesitate on throwing food back at him, hitting him in the chest and eventually you were throwing and being hit with food all over the place. You were pretty sure Balin picked up his plate to use as a shield as well, but you were more focused on hitting Kili with tomatoes.  
You suddenly gasped, remembering something. "Hang on a second," you announced before rushing out of the room to your bag. When you returned, a lot of the company's faces lit up as you carried a bottle Vodka. It was an odd thing to carry in your bag, but it was mainly for medical uses, and after learning that Oin was a medic you figured you might as well drink this.. well, not all of it, and you could already tell that some company members wanted in on this.  
"Oh, lass. You're definitely welcome in the company now," Dwalin grinned at you. You definitely had their attention now.  
"Right. You have a swig, and then pass it on, alright?" The company nodded in agreement, and some of them leaned back against the wall as a way of showing that they were not going to be shoting tonight. 

You and Dwalin had the most of the vodka. Ori had quiet a bit too before Dori told him off. The rest had a fair amount, apart from Dori, Balin, Bombur and Bifur.. Well, Bifur had a sip but Bofur stopped him, saying how last time he got drunk he got into a really bad fight, and was sure that Bilbo wouldn't want any fighting in his home. So now the company had quiet a bit to drink, and had spread out between the dining room and kitchen. You had just finished drinking another jug of beer before slowly getting up from the dining room table.  
Everything was slightly dizzy; you could see well but your legs decided to go in other directions before finally going where you wanted them to go.  
You staggered your way into the kitchen. Walking was going fine until you tripped over your own foot and fell into one of Bilbos shelves and ended up on the floor. The shelf was about to fall down until Nori pushed it back against the wall, preventing it from flattening you. The only thing that hit you was a plate, but it landed on your stomach without a scratch on it. Nori took it off you and put it back; the shelf was back to normal.  
What a way to enter a room, and come into contact with another dwarf you hadn't spoken to yet. Nori pulled you up and didn't let go; he held onto your arms as you tried to stand straight. Your head was a little dizzy, and the fall had hurt your back a bit, but the only things on your mind was how much you were blushing, and how strangely-handsome this dwarf was. His hair was on point, literally.  
"You alright, love?" He asked, looking down at you and still holding onto your arms. Your eyes soon came into focus with his.  
"Yeah-yeah. Thank youuu," you replied, grinning. Dammit, were you blushing even more? Well, you couldn't complain really. It seemed you had a way of getting both the best looking dwarves attention, and that was by being hurt in some way. You had bumped into Bofur earlier and caught yourself blushing from how much he helped you, and now you were doing it with another dwarf.  
"Love? Oi, y/n!" You heard Nori said. You snapped out of your zone and realized you had been thinking all that to yourself. "Ah, you're back with me now. You zoned out, are you sure you're alright?" Nori asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fiiinee."  
"You've 'ad too much to drink. Why don't you go lie down for a bit?" Nori asked.  
"Nuh, gotta part-partay some mor." You tried to say no, and that you wanted to party more, but the words didn't come out your mouth properly. Nori shook his head at you and took you by the arm, walking you back into the living room. 

He told you to lie down on the sofa whilst he searched around for a blanket. You propped a cushion against the arm of the sofa then lay down; the dizziness in your head began to calm down, and the warm light from the fire helped you relax. In the background you could hear all the dwarves talking to themselves, and the faint sound of Bilbo complaining.  
Nori lay the blanket over you and tucked you in slightly, then knelt down besides your head to talk calmly to you.  
"You have a nap alright? You'll just get worse if you stay up, this'll help you sober up more."  
"Alright, thaank you.. again," you smiled at him. He smiled back and pushed the loose strands of hair off your face, then got up and went back to his company.

 

Dori dragged his middle brother by the back of his coat as he entered the kitchen over to one corner of the room. Nori knew he was in trouble, for whatever reason.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Dori said under his breath as he let go of Noris coat.  
"Walkin' into the kitchen," Nori replied.  
"Don't be smug with me, you were helping that y/n. You don't even know her!"  
"The lass fell over for Mahals sake, shes absolutely smashed. The least I could do was help her."  
"And possibly steal from her, no doubt. Hand it over," Dori said, making a grabbing action with his hand.  
"I didn't steal anything off y/n. Don't assume I steal off everybody I come across," Nori slapped his brothers hand away.  
"I already saw you stealing Bilbos cutlery, so you must of stole something from her too," Dori said. Nori raised his eyebrows at his older brother. "Well even if you didn't you shouldn't get too comfortable with her. We don't even know if she'll be in the company, and you've got to be careful, this is the first female you've ever talked to." Dori fussed about with his hands as he talked.  
"How about you just leave this to me, alright?" Nori moved Doris fussing hand out the way before walking off. Dori huffed, knowing his middle brother was going to end up in some kind of trouble, as per usual.

"You worry too much about him," Dwalin said as he walked over to Dori. He had over heard the conversation between them, which was more of a bickering.   
"What do you expect? It's Nori, I have to mother him, hes my brother!" Dori huffed. "You're his brother, not his ma'," Dwalin sighed. "Besides, y/n is a good dwarvern lass, and is also very good at beer pong." Dwalin smiled at the end of that sentence, so Dori huffed again and crossed his arms. "What I'm trying to say is, y/n is no elf or man, she is one of us, a dwarf. She is no coward or fool, her mind is in the right place, an' I'm sure Thorin will agree to her joining the company. Let Nori learn from his mistakes; yer his brother, not his mother." Dwalin crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as he spoke.  
"If you say so, but I'm still not trustin' her," Dori huffed, tutting.   
"You haven't even spoke to her," Dwalin chuckled. "Don't judge too quick," he patted Doris back before walking off.  



	3. Thorin Arrives

Bofur and Nori sat outside, on top of Bilbos house, the grass surrounding them as they over looked the Shire, a pipe in both of their hands as the air smelt mostly of alcohol and smoke, but faintly of the natural grassy scent which always coated the Shire. Most of the houses had their lights off, the odd outside light on, but it was night and the Hobbits were sleeping, apart from Bilbo..  
Nori fixed one of his eyebrows, braiding it back into his hair whilst his pipe sat in his mouth, whilst Bofur looked over the Hobbit house, partly admiring the landscape but also wondering how anyone could be so neat and tidy.  
"What do ya think of our lass then?" Nori asked as he finished his eyebrow, letting smoke out his mouth as he spoke.  
"She's alright, hopin' Thorin lets her join. I think she'd be sum fun, somethin' different for tha' company," Bofur replied.  
"Cause shes a lass?"  
"Well partly, and cause she seems a lot more relaxed than us, and could probably help us in sum way."  
"What way?" Nori asked, smirking, but Bofur was looking forward so couldn't see his expression.  
"Oh just bein' helpful, cookin' maybe, gettin' us up in the morning. Ya know, the usual woman things since they're a lot more organised than us." Bofur turned to face Nori after he finished explaining, "Ya thinkin' somethin' totally different, aren't ya, Nori?" Bofur grinned back at him and the two began laughing.  
"Of course I am," Nori said as he finished laughing, puffing the remains of his tobacco. "I mean, have you seen her? Real beauty there, almost like shes got some magic on her cause I haven't seen any women as good lookin' as her."  
"Nori, yav never seen a woman before," Bofur teased. "And ya mam doesn't count," he added.  
"Well shame then, but ma' would spank me if she knew what thoughts I had about y/n."  
"Nah, you'd let y/n spank yeself instead," Bofur grinned as he began cleaning out his pipe. "But why av ye brought her up, Nori? I think yer crushin' on our lass."  
"Maybe a little bit, she was blushin' like mad when I helped her up off the floor."  
"Aye, she went redder than Bilbos tomatoes when I helped her with her nose bleed," Bofur replied. "Maybe she's preferin' me, only Mahal knows."  
"Well then, lets settle this. First one to get a kiss off her wins, alright?" Nori bet, offering his hand out.  
"Yer on," Bofur said as he raised an eyebrow and shook Noris hand, the two of them grinning. "But we're only doin' this cause we like the lass, and no forcin' her and such. We must respect our lady."  
"Of course not.. that is, if Thorin lets her join," Nori added as he went back to clearing his pipe out too.  
"I think he will. If he'll let a Hobbit join then why not a dwarrowdam?" Bofur questioned.  
"He better do," Nori huffed. "Oh, and what do I get when I win?"  
"I think ye mean, what do I get when I win? Yer going down Nori and ye know it," Bofur chuckled.  
"No way lad. I'll have to think of a way to embarrass you," Nori replied.  
"Ye'll be the embarrassed one. We have enough time to decide on the punishment ye'll be getting when ye loose this bet."  
"Whatever, don't get your hopes up," Nori chuckled. "Anyway, we better get back inside before Thorin appears, hm. Come on." 

 

When you woke up, you found your head resting on somebody's lap; the blanket still in place and the fire still warming the room. A hand was lightly running through your hair, massaging your head lightly as each finger traced circles on your scalp. The voices of the company could be heard in the background, and weirdly you could hear Bilbo talking calmly, but the noise of the fire crackling took your mind off that as the faint smell of smoke coated the room.  
Though the head massage was calming, you needed to stretch, so without warning you took a deep breath then sat up, slightly startling them as you moved. You rubbed your eyes and pushed the loose strands of hair back from your face before turning to whoevers lap you were resting on.  
It was Nori, which didn't surprise you as he was the one who helped you earlier.  
"How long have I been asleep?" you asked.  
"Bout 30 minuets. How do you feel, love?"  
"Better, but sickly," you said as you snuggled down into the sofa, covering your tucked up knees with the blanket.  
"It'll go soon, how about I get you summit to eat?" Nori asked.  
"Yeah please, but has Thorin arrived?"  
"Not yet, he should be here soon. I heard he was at a meeting earlier so that'll be why he's late. Shall I get that snack now?"  
"Please do," you replied. Nori got up from his seat to go raid the dinner table, seeing as the pantry was now empty. 

You stayed sat on the sofa, resting your chin on your knees, the blanket still over you. You tried to listen into the others conversation, but only heard Bilbo faintly complaining about his carpet and pantry being ruined, along with the dwarves still partying. Your head hurt slightly, and you were a little tipsy but apart from that you felt fine. The fire warmed the room up and kept you cosy, and for a second you felt like you were home.  
Nori returned with a loaf of bread. Not a slice, the whole loaf, uncut. You thanked him as he sat down and gave it to you and bit into it, eating it as if it were a normal slice of bread.  
"Aren't you drunk?" You asked Nori,  
"No, why?"  
"I thought you'd had something to drink,"  
"Aye, I have, doesn't mean I'm drunk though. The company seems to sober up quickly, even quicker when Thorins around. He should be here soon." Nori explained, turning to face you.  
"I'm worried he wont let me join," you suddenly said. You were trying to keep that a secret, hoping nobody would tell, but it just slipped out.  
"I'd give you sympathy and say he will, but really I'm unsure. Thorins complicated, you can't always tell what hes thinking or feeling, so we'll just have to wait and see." Nori placed his arm around your shoulder and patted you as you took another bite from the loaf. It was quiet for a moment, you were unsure on what to say; you could feel your cheeks blushing so you kept your head down and lent against his shoulder.  
"Your brothers are Dori and Ori, aren't they?" You asked.  
"Aye. Doris the older one, grey hair, super picky, like a mother but the really annoying kind, and Oris the younger one, loves knitting, very crafty and good at art, hes a little sweetheart but there's a bit of me in him."  
"A bit of you in him?" You asked, looking at him as you lifted your head off his shoulder.  
"Oh aye," Nori said as he took his arm from around you. "I'm the best of us," Nori chuckled. "Ori tries to be like me sometimes by being a bit of a rebel, but Dori always puts him back into place."  
"And by rebel you mean thief, right? I heard you were one," You smirked. Nori gulped.  
"Well, that's true. Not a problem is it, love?" He asked, sounding slightly concerned as he itched the back of his neck, then began rubbing his hands together, not making eye contact. You placed the loaf of bread on the table by the sofa after taking another bite from it.  
"As long as you don't steal off me then it's fine." You smiled at him and he smiled back, then rested his hands on his knees, no longer seeming nervous. It must be hard to admit that he did wrong for a living, but that didn't change your liking on him.  
"I won't steal off you, love," Nori grinned as he leaned back onto the sofa, "But I would like to nick one thing off you, if it's alright?"  
"Oh no," you jokingly said as you rolled your eyes, "what is it?"  
"Hows about a kiss? You don't have to if you don't want to, but would be nice to have a kiss off a beautiful lass like you."  
"You've only just met me," You giggled.  
"Aye, but the best way to meet people is when you're drunk cause you get to know them better," Nori winked at you.  
"Owhhh, alright then," You smiled, blushing.  
"Wait. You mean you will kiss me?" Nori asked, leaning forward and looking at you. He wasn't expecting you to say yes, and you could see his face turning red by the second.  
"Yes, Nori, but only if you want to," you giggled again.  
"Aye, I definitely do," Nori said as he looked at you, shuffling closer to you on the sofa so your knees were touching.  
"Go on then," you smiled.  
Nori rested one hand on your thigh whilst the other was placed under your chin, lifting your head slightly so your eyes met his. He then moved that hand to cup your cheek, rubbing his thumb against your soft skin. You moved your arms around his neck and smiled; you knew he was nervous, which surprised you since he had a lot of charisma. Nori then tilted his head and rested his forehead against yours, both of your eyes shut and you could feel his breaths against your mouth as he tried to calm himself down, which only made you smile more and giggle a little bit. You then lent in, your nose rubbing against his as your lips were about to meet for the first time. 

"Oi! You two!" You heard a voice call out. Both of your eyes opened and you turned to see Bofur standing in the doorway. Nori groaned and huffed, glaring at Bofur.  
"We're a little busy," Nori snapped.  
"Aye, I can see that, but Thorins here and yer needed at the table for the meeting."  
"Now?" Nori asked.  
"Now," Bofur replied. Nori huffed again as he pulled away from you.  
"Alright, we'll be there in a sec."  
Bofur walked back into the kitchen where everyone was settling down.  
"I didn't hear Thorin come in," Nori said to you.  
"Same here, I hope they didn't all see us."  
"I doubt they did, it's dark in here, and everyone would of been focusing on Thorin," Nori replied.  
"Hmm, hopefully. Come on, you can get that kiss later," You said as you stood up.  
"Could of got it now if Bofur hadn't of ruined the moment," Nori grumbled as he stood up. You rolled your eyes as you sighed, but leaned up and kissed his cheek.  
"Now come on, we've got a meeting, and you'll get more if I end up on this quest." 

 

You took a seat next to Dwalin as that was the only spare one, but he gave you a smile as you sat down and asked how you felt, to which you replied that you were a lot better. The meeting had already began and you presumed the one at the end of the table with the map and key in front of him was Thorin. He was good looking, and pretty majestic. It didn't surprise you that he was meant to be a king, and he seemed determined too.  
"And who is this?" Thorin said as he looked up at you.  
"y/n, Gandalf wanted me to join the company," You said, looking at Gandalf for a moment to make sure he was on your side before looking back at Thorin.  
"Well lady y/n, we agreed to have no women join the company to ensure none would get hurt."  
"Does it really matter if I'm a woman? Your company needs members, you're going up against a dragon and whatever else you find on the way. You need the numbers, gender shouldn't be an issue. Besides, you're allowing Bilbo to join and he can't even fight."  
"That is because master Baggings is our burglar. What will you bring to this company?"  
"Well I'm as much as a fighter as the rest of you are. Have you not seen an angry dwarrowdam before?" You replied. There were a few nods as you finished that question.  
"You know how low the population of dwarf women are. We will not risk the life of one," Thorin replied, his tone of voice was flat.  
"Woman or not, you need numbers." You looked over to Gandalf, hoping he would back you up.  
"I agree," Gandalf said as your eyes met his. "y/n would be a benefit to the company, the more you have, the better."  
"Aye, and if Dain is not with us then having y/n would help," Dwalin added, which shocked you a bit. You weren't expecting any of the dwarves to say anything. Thorin lent back slightly and looked at the map, thinking to himself; him and Dwalin were very close and had been for almost all of their lives, so if Dwalin agreed, then Thorin should.  
"Balin, pass lady y/n a contract," Thorin said.  
Balin reached into his coat pocket to take a contract out, and slid it across the table to you. You had a quick flick through, only really scanning for anything that worried you but everything seemed fine; getting part of the treasure seemed good, and being incinerated didn't bother you that much, plus you got free food which made you more than happy.  
You signed the contract and passed it back over to Balin, who checked your signature before putting it away.  
"Well, y/n, welcome to the company," He smiled. You grinned and Dwalin patted your back, a few of the other dwarves nodded and you were pretty sure Nori and Bofur grinned at each other.

The meeting carried on. Thorin talked about reclaiming Erebor and how they'd do it, along with getting back the Arkenstone, which was when Bilbo came in and quickly went out again as he passed out. Thorin rolled his eyes and declared the meeting had finished, and that the company would rest here and set off early in the morning. You helped Bofur carry a passed out Bilbo to his armchair and tucked him in.  
"y/n, where will ye be sleepin' t'night?" Bofur asked you as walked out Bilbos living room.  
"I'm not sure really, I hadn't thought about that."  
"Hows about ye set yer roll up to me? Gotta make sure ya don' have another nose bleed," Bofur chuckled.  
"Oh Mahal, don't remind me about that, but yeah I'll sleep besides you. Where will you be setting up?" You asked as you took your bag from the front door, whilst Bofur picked up his.  
"Was thinkin' the kitchen. Most will sleepin' in the living room, so kitchen will be quieter. These lot are noisy sleepers," Bofur laughed.  
"Alright then, kitchen it is." You said as you followed Bofur through into the kitchen.  
The two of you set out your sleeping mats besides each other with a little bit of room in the middle; Bofur gave you a funny look as he saw how big your sleeping mat was, and said it was 'fit for an elf.' You sympathetically laughed and moved on the conversation, remembering how a lot of your luggage was going to be bigger now that you were smaller.. and hairier. Bifur and Bombur also set up on the other side of the kitchen which you didn't mind, you knew dwarf families tend to stay close, which was why they wanted to be in the same room as Bofur. You took the opportunity to take off a few layers as it was warm in there, but still had enough on to walk around casually in; you shoved them into your bag and placed that at the head of your bed.  
"y/n, hows about ye come outside with me for a smoke?" Bofur asked.  
"I'll come out with you, but I don't smoke," You replied. You knew a lot of dwarves smoked and hoped it wouldn't seem weird for one not to.  
"Alright then lass, lets go."


	4. Bofur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chats with the hatted dwarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapters short, totally running dry for ideas.  
> If you want to request anything then feel free, it'd help a lot, even if it's a small idea that i can squeeze in later on!

Bofur climbed up onto the grassy roof of Bilbos house and sat down. You looked up at him in confusion.  
"Why the roof?" You questioned.  
"t's a lovely view up here, and it's comfortable," Bofur replied as he patted the grass next to him. You shrugged and then climbed up, taking a seat next to him.  
Bofur didn't lie, it was wonderful up here. You could see all of the Shire, each little Hobbit hole was lit up from the street lights, though the houses were dark and sleeping. The inn was open and you could see a few Hobbits sitting outside drinking, though they were very quiet, the only noises you could hear was Bofur packing tobacco into his pipe and the faint noise of crickets. The dwarves inside were pretty quiet, they must all be settling down or finished off the rest of Bilbos food. You were worried for Bilbo, mostly worried that he wouldn't come with you on the quest, and also that the dwarves would mock him like they did earlier; he was such a wonderful halfling, and you were hoping they'd all be able to soon see that.  
"What are ye thinking about, lass?" Bofur asked you as he lit his pipe, taking a drag from it.  
"Oh nothing really, just the quest, that's all," You replied.  
"It's a good thing yer coming with us, was worried Thorin wouldn't let ya, but I definitely wasn't expectin' ye to put up a fight. Not many people argue against a king."  
"But he's not a king yet," You replied, to which Bofur nodded.  
"Aye, that's true, though Thorin wont admit it." Bofur took another drag at his pipe. "Where are ye from, lass?"  
"Oh, erm, very far from here, beyond Middle Earth," you lied. You didn't want anyone knowing you were from elvish lands.  
"Why'd ye come here?"  
"I heard that it was a lot better here, which is it. I also came looking for adventure,"  
"And ye'v found it," Bofur grinned.  
"Aye, that is true." You continued looking forward, watching over the Shire and looking up at the stars. "Bofur, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, y/n. Anything ye want."  
"Well, I do believe my race of dwarves are a lot different to Middle Earth dwarves, apart from a few things like courting braids and having a deep interest for mining and such, but some other things I'm unsure about. Any chance you could explain them to me?" You asked.  
"Sure thing lass, ask me anything ye like," Bofur smiled at you as you turned to look at him.  
"Hmm.. I'm guessing your race drink a lot of ale?"  
"Aye."  
"And most of them smoke?"  
"Aye."  
"And men outnumber women?"  
"Aye."  
"But the men are very protective and caring towards the women?"  
"Most of the time, aye. Ye get the occasional hag who thinks he can do whatever he pleases, but tha' usually ends up in a fight." Bofur said as he puffed at his pipe again whilst crossing his legs.  
"Hmm, that's alright then. So what about courting?" You asked.  
"Wha' about it?"  
"Well I heard that sometimes with your race a dwarf will have multiple partners, sometimes just friends with benefits, but that doesn't really happen in other races that I know of."  
"Oh aye, we'll love almost anyone who loves us back, even better when there's more than two of us," Bofur grinned.  
"How come?"  
"More people means more fun," Bofur winked. You tried not to smile and looked away, blushing a bit. "Is this some way of asking me to do something with ye, y/n?" Bofur was smiling at you, one eyebrow raised, though you couldn't see it, but you could feel his eyes watching you.  
"Oh. No, Bofur, it's not.. well, no not really, I was just wondering," You stuttered, itching the back of your neck, unsure what to say. Bofur laughed as your face went redder and you continued to look away.  
"I'm only messin' with ye, lass," Bofur grinned as he took the last puff from his pipe, patting your back lightly, the smell of tobacco beginning to fade from the air. "I knew from the start ye'd be fun to hang out with," Bofur said.  
"What do you mean?" You asked.  
"Well, as soon as ye started throwin' food at the table I knew ye'd be a laugh, and now we've got this whole journey t'look forward to."  
"Thank you," You smiled. "And I'm kinda nervous for the journey, but I'm sure it'll all go fine."  
"It should do, lass. Which reminds me, ye don't have a pony of yer own do ye?"  
"No. Why?"  
"Well we've all got one, and then there's the spare for Bilbo.. if he joins. So since ye don't have one, would ya like t'share mine?" Bofur smiled at you.  
"You mean, ride it together?"  
"Aye, unless if ye'v got any other ideas on how we're gonna share it?" Bofur joked, grinning again.  
"..erm yeah. Yeah, I'd love to share with you," You smiled back.  
"Perfect. Well then, we better be getting t'sleep, got a long day tomorrow, up nice 'n' early," Bofur said as he stood up, offering his hand to help you up. You accepted, placing your hand on his as he pulled you up; to be honest, you didn't want to let go, so you held onto his hand as you climbed down the side of Bilbos house. It wasn't much of a climb really, it was just a steep hill, but either way, you were enjoying holding onto Bofur, despite you two only meeting a few hours ago. Bofur pulled away as you both entered the Hobbit hole again, and you saw that most of the dwarves were sat around the fire. 

"I just need t'do a quick thing with the lads before coming t'bed, alright? You go get ready for bed or something," Bofur said to you as you both stood in Bilbos hallway.  
"Alright," You replied. Bofur walked off to join the others as you went into the kitchen.  
You knelt down on your bedding as you opened your bag, taking out your sleepwear which was shorts and a shirt. You knew the others would probably sleep in the same clothing that they wore during the day, but you wanted to try and stay clean as possible, along with staying comfortable whilst you slept, so short and a shirt would do you fine.  
Knowing that everyone else was in the living room, you took the opportunity to slip your clothing off and put your night attire on. You then had a drink of water and a snack before bed, sitting on the kitchen counter as you ate and drank, admiring the hair on your legs. You'd never had hairy legs before seeing as elves were almost bald, so you took your time on admiring it, running your hand up and down each leg, feeling the friction between your palm and each hair and wondering why elves looked down on dwarves for their hair.  
You then wondered why elves looked down on dwarves for everything, and not just literally. Sure, it was strange being small, but that was only because you were used to being elf height, but you'd only spent an evening with the company and they were all so fun and excitable.  
After your pondering you got down from the counter, leaving the empty cup on there and got into bed, snuggling up in the blankets as you rested your head on your bag, using it as a pillow.  
That was when it hit you. A deep tune came from the other room, and it took you seconds to realize that the company had started to sing. You felt each hair on the back of your neck stand up as your body tingled; it was so beautiful, each voice could be heard, some softer than others, but strong accents coated the air as they sung of mountains and fires, of loved and lost ones.  
You shut your eyes, trying to picture what they sung about, but instead ended up drifting off to sleep, the dwarves voices guiding your way.


	5. Leaving the Shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've left the shire, shading a pony with Bofur as your adventure begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil bit of smut whayyyyy. Ideas and such are open.

Surprisingly, you woke up early, before anyone else actually. The first thing you saw was a sleeping Bofur cuddling his pillow; his hat was off his head, placed above his bedding and he was stretched out in his blankets. You lent up and rested on your elbows, looking around the Kitchen to see that Bifur and Bombur were also still asleep, Bifur using Bombur as a pillow as the two lay together.  
The sun had not yet risen, but the sky was light and the birds were singing. You quietly got up and snuck around the kitchen, fetching a drink before going to sit in the dining room to wait for everyone else. The dining room had been cleaned up from last night, not a piece of food in sight, which made you think that Bombur had came in and ate what was left, he probably licked the walls clean.  
You were a little dizzy, a slight headache and an unsettled tummy, but you knew that would go as the day went on. After wiping your mouth from a long swig of your drink, you crossed your arms on the table and rested your head on them, closing your eyes and listening to everything. All you could hear were the birds outside and a few dwarves quietly snoring, followed by the occasional shuffling noise of one turning over.

Whilst resting there you thought to yourself, going through last nights events; your transformation from elf to dwarf still had you a little unsettled, but the next thought of the companys food fight made you smile to yourself as you buried your head deeper into your arms. Then you remembered how you almost knocked over Bilbos shelf but Nori came to the rescue just in time and later you almost kissed him. You weren't even that drunk by then, that nap had really helped sober you up... which he recommended; maybe this dwarf had a soft spot for you, maybe there was a proper reason why he wanted a kiss, and not just because you're a 'pretty lass.' But there's also Bofur as well, and oh Mahal, hes just as adorable. You barely knew these lot and you were crushing on two already? Oh well. You were to ride with Bofur today so surely you could talk to him about how you felt, he'd understand, and he did say that dwarves often got into relationships with multiple partners. Eh, you'd find out soon, there was no need to worry about it. 

Good thing your train of thought cut off there, as you heard footsteps coming towards the dining room. You quickly sat up, your arms still resting on the table but took your drink in hand. You turned to look at the entrance to the dining room as Dwalin came round the corner, stopping and looking at you for a second, but then walking over to sit opposite you. He was only in his tunic, trousers and boots, still a little sleepy looking.  
"Couldn't sleep?" He asked you as he sat down.  
"Actually I did sleep, I fell asleep a bit before everyone else."  
"That'd explain why you're up now," Dwalin replied. You nodded.  
"Did you sleep?" You asked.  
"Not much, this Hobbit home is unsettling for me. The walls are thin, nothings carved into stone, even the wooden floors are uncomfortable," Dwalin said as he looked around the room.  
"Really? I find Bilbos house rather lovely, I find all of the Shire lovely. Everything here is so beautiful.." Dwalin cut you off with an odd look. "..of course, living in stone is just as nice, I suppose."  
"You can like whatever you want, though I couldn't stand living in a place like this," Dwalin replied.  
"Ah well," You shrugged. "When will the others be up?"  
"Not long. Thorin's usually the first up, he'll then wake the others. The'll all be awake by the time the suns risen," Dwalin replied. That would be anytime soon; the first rays of the sun had crept upon the Hobbit hole and found themselves peeking into the house, softly lighting the walls as the sun continued to rise.  
"So what will we be doing today?" You asked.  
"Lots of pony riding. Possibly breakfast if we can find any left over food. Not much. Get ready for a long and boring day, lady y/n," Dwalin mumbled, not seeming happy that the day would be dull.  
"I'm sure we could find a way to liven today up,"  
"Aye, good look with that."  
"Well we could sing!" Dwalin gave you an odd look, raising an eyebrow at you. "I thought your kind sung a lot, like last night, and I heard rumors you sing that 'hi-ho, it's off to work we go' song when you go mining?"  
"Are you still drunk?" Dwalin asked you as he stood up.  
"Course not, just a little hung over," you replied as you watched him walk into the kitchen and pour a drink. Dwalin shook his head and grunted as he sat back down, then took a swig from his cup as his arms rested on the table.  
"Who are you riding with today? I presume you don't have a pony, no?" He asked.  
"Bofur asked me to ride with him last night since I don't have a pony." Dwalin lightly laughed.  
"Aye, well you'll be having a fun time. Bofur works his way through the company well, very social and chatty, always placing bets on others and it's rare he loses. I'm sure he'll start singing with you as well, if he doesn't start before you that is.. but if you get fed up of him at any point then you can come ride with me instead, alright lass?" Dwalin told you.  
"Thank you master Dwalin. I'll see how today goes, but I'll ride with you in future for sure," You smiled at him. 

It was a good thing your conversation finished there as the two of you could hear Thorin waking up the company; his heavy boots thudding against the flood as he walked from one room to the other, shaking the company awake. He walked into the dining room and looked a little surprised to see you and Dwalin sitting opposite each other, yourself looking more awake than Dwalin.  
"When did you both wake up?"  
"Only recently," Dwalin replied, cutting you off before you spoke.  
"Good," Thorin replied as he walked out the other entrance of the dining room into the kitchen to continue waking the company; Dwalin watched as Thorin walked off and turned to you once he was out of sight.  
"Never let Thorin know that you've awoken early, he'll tell you off as he thinks you're not resting enough. Happened to me enough times and I don't want it happenin' to you," Dwalin quietly spoke to you, leaning in slightly and looking serious about it.  
"Aright, I wont. Thank you," You replied.  
"S'alright lass, now come on, we need to get up and ready." 

 

Everybody had left Bilbos house by 8am, packing leftover food and any other items they may need, though it took some time convincing Nori he wouldn't need Bilbos cutlery. You followed the company to the Green Dragon Inn, where the ponys were being kept in the stable round the back.  
Thorin went inside to pay the owners for keeping the ponys overnight, whilst everyone took it in turns to climb aboard their pony and wait outside the stable, since the stable was not big enough to let everyone in at once.  
Bofur walked out the stable, leading his pony by the rein and approached you.  
"Still ridin' with me?" He asked, giving you a heart warming smile.  
"Course I am, I did promise you," you replied.  
"Well, climb aboard," Bofur told you. You hooked your bag on the pack pony, before stepping up onto Bofur pony, swinging your leg over and settling down. The pony acted very well, not moving at all.  
"Shuffle forwards, lass. I'll go on behind."  
You scooted forward so Bofur could climb on and sit down behind you. The saddle only just fit both of you, though it was a bit of a tight squeeze; Bofurs chest was pressed up against your back, though you didn't mind and he seemed fine with it. He reached round you and picked up the reins.  
"Ready to go?" He asked.  
"Yep," you replied whilst nodding. He gave the pony a pat and it walked off; the first step would of thrown you off if it wasn't for Bofur quickly taking one of his hands and gripping around your waist to stop you from falling.  
"Y'alright?" He asked as the pony continued to walk.  
"Yeah, just spooked me a little," you replied as you held onto the front of the saddle, sitting upright. Bofur then took his arm off you and held back onto the reins again.  
"Y'know, we're going t'be riding all day, so if ye want to ye can always lean back against me to make yerself more comfortable," Bofur told you.  
"Ah, thank you," you said as you lent back against him. "You're comfortable, I may even have a nap."  
"Thank you, lass. Did ye not sleep last night? Ye were fast asleep when I came t'bed."  
"I did but I got up early," you replied. Thorin then interrupted the conversation as he spoke loudly to the company. 

"We take our time leaving the shire, one behind the other. Gandalf, you lead the way." Thorin said in his usual tone, not sounding impressed. Gandalf nodded in agreement and set off, followed by Thorin. Gloin followed who was leading the pack pony, then Oin and Nori (as he wanted to get away from his brothers,) then Bombur, Bifur, Dori and Ori. Balin and Dwalin were next, then you and Bofur, and then Fili and Kili.  
What a mess. You all looked very out of place as the company headed out the shire, a few hobbits turning their head as they saw everyone walk by.  
You were definitely going to miss it here; hobbits were adorable, and though they may not let a dwarf in their house, you were pretty sure they'd let an elf in. However, you were no longer an elf, taking on this dwarf form to join the company, and it seemed to of worked; the only problem was how you were going to break it to them when the quest was over.. oh well, you had a long time till that.  
"Y'alright, lass?" Bofur asked you as he rested his head on your shoulder, your cheek briefly brushing against his.  
"I'm fine, just a little bit upset about leaving the Shire. It was very nice here," you explained.  
"Aye, that's true, though I don't think every hobbit would let a dwarf into their home.  
"I just thought that," you lightly laughed. "I was surprised Bilbo did."  
"I was too."

-

Bilbo had awoken, listening to the sounds of the birds as the sunlight danced around his bedroom. It was a beautiful day in the Shire, and he looked forward to spending some time gardening and going to the market.  
Oh yeah. There are dwarves in his house, at least that's what he thought.  
He never heard any of them get up or leave the house, which was why he got up and snuck about, looking all over the place for a sleeping body. He wanted to scream and throw a party once he found out everyone had left, but he then realised that he missed them. They were a pain to be with, and he'd only been with them for a few hours, but they were much more fun than hobbits and oddly enough made him feel welcome. 

Bilbo walked around his home, noticing how the pantry was now completely empty, though his house was clean. The hobbit was about to sit down but he then noticed something sitting on his table. Bilbo walked over and looked at it and realised it was the contract, left open. He looked at the blank line where his signature would of gone and thought to himself.  
_They wont be far. They said they were going east, I know the way. I could run after them,_ Bilbo thought.  
_But that'd be a terrible idea. You'd be away for ages, anyone could steal from your home, your plants will die, it'll be dusty by the time you get home._  
But an adventure would be worth it. I could see the world, meet new people, get in danger.. and out of it I hope. The dwarves will protect me, and they need me for this quests.  
But what if I got killed? Or injured beyond repair?  
I'm pretty sure I wont, and even if I do.. well, I'll be dead so it wont matter.. Ugh, my inner Took is calling me. Sorry mother. Bilbo quickly dipped his pen in ink and signed the contract. Whilst it was drying he ran around the house, packing his bag and almost forgetting his sleeping roll as he went through the list of things he needed.  
He grabbed the contract and ran out of his front door, slamming it shut behind him. Bilbo bolted through the shire, ignoring the strange comments some of his hobbit friends made.

 

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo shouted as he found the company on the boarders of the Shire, not travelling very fast. Gandalf was the first to stop and look behind; he smiled as he saw the hobbit running over, almost out of breath. The rest of the company came to a halt and watched him approach.  
"I signed it," Bilbo said as he passed the contract over to Balin. Balin quickly flicked his eyes over it, seeing that Bilbo had messily signed it.  
"Everythings seems to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggings, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," Balin said as he smiled at Bilbo, tucking the contract away in his pocket.  
"Give him a pony," Thorin grumbled as he turned back, ready to continue the journey. Bilbo declined, of course, but was then lifted up by Fili and Kili as they placed him onto a spare pony.  
Bilbo was slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to walk, but he'd never rode on a pony before, and this pony didn't seem too fond of him as it flicked its mane and neighed at him. 

Thorin took over leading as Gandalf slowed his horse down to ride besides Bilbo, comforting him. The company then began throwing small bags of money from each other.  
"Duck down, lass," Bofur said to you. "Come on, Nori. Pay up," he shouted. You watched as Nori frowned but threw a bag of money over at Bofur, who caught it and put it away.  
"You placed bets?" You asked, sitting upright again but still leaning back against Bofur.  
"Aye. Not everyone thought he'd come, specially Nori. He owes a lot of the company money," Bofur chuckled. "Speaking of Nori, what were you two doing before I caught ye, eh? Crushing on a company member already? Ye'v barely known us for that long," Bofur smiled and asked as he slowed his pony slightly, letting Fili and Kili overtake. You didn't notice but Kili gave Bofur an odd look as he trotted past, but Bofur just winked back at him, Kili then grinned and nodded before turning to his brother to talk to him.  
"Oh. Well, Nori just asked for a kiss, and I thought since he's good looking and all, why not?"  
"Cheeky bugger he is, I don't think he's kissed any female before, he gets so nervous around 'em. I don't get why, the lads pretty confident," Bofur replied.  
"I thought that. He almost froze up when I lent in for it," you shrugged. "Ah well. I only kissed his cheek in the end," you said as you looked forward, though you could feel Bofurs eyes watching you. It was silent for a moment.  
"So what if I did Nori's move and asked you for a kiss, hm?" Bofur asked as he rested his hands on your knees, still holding onto the reins.  
"I don't see why not, but we're on a pony right now. I don't think that's the best place to have a first kiss."  
"Ye say that as if ye'll be kissin' me often," Bofur said as he rested his chin on your shoulder. You knew Bofur was trying something, you were slightly behind the company, his voice had gone softer and slightly deeper and he felt closer to you. The dwarf was cute, so why not flirt back?  
"Maybe I will be," you replied.  
"I hope ye will be," he said as he pecked you on the cheek. You blushed and giggled slightly; it was your first proper day and you already had one dwarf to play with.  
"Of course I will, that is, when we have more privacy."  
"We're at the back of the company, lass. This is as private as ye'll be getting."  
"Seriously?" You questioned, turning around to look at him.  
"Aye. Unless if we get up in the middle of t'night and sneak off, though whoevers on watch will surely catch us."  
"What if its either of us on watch?" you asked as you looked forward.  
"Well I guess we'll b'alright," Bofur said as he lightly kissed your neck. The first kiss was cool and tingled against your neck, but his kisses soon warmed up as they got bigger and more confident; he was soon kissing up and down your neck, nipping against the skin often and nibbling your ear lobe as his facial hair brushed against you. You couldn't help but sigh and melt into his touch, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Ye sound aroused," he muttered against your skin before biting it again, sucking a bit this time.  
"I slightly am," you sighed.  
"Ye sure ye don't want that kiss?" Bofur asked as he pulled away from your neck; you had a few red marks on there that'd fade soon, but there was a slightly large hickey against the neckline of your top. Hopefully, nobody would notice, though that was unlikely.  
You sighed as you swung one leg over the pony so you were still sitting on it, but it meant you could turn to face him; the both of you were blushing, yourself a bit more. You grabbed him by the flaps of his hat and pulled your lips against his, both of you closing your eyes as your lips met. Bofur didn't waste any time as he melted into the kiss. You moved your hands around his neck as one of his rested on your waist, the other still holding onto the ponys reins. His lips tasted of tobacco and were warm but soft, slightly damp, whilst his mustache rubbed against you, but not enough for it to aggravate you.  
Bofurs kisses began getting intense, more open-mouthed and intimate. He moved his hand down off your waist onto your thigh, which made you moan and pull away as he lightly squeezed it.  
"I thought you were just having a kiss?" You joked.  
"This is a kiss," Bofur replied, rubbing his nose against yours.  
"This is more than a kiss, Bofur. I can start to feel the tension."  
"Relieve that tension then, lass," Bofur said as he kissed down your neck. You groaned as he lightly bit your skin. "Turn back around," he said. You swung your leg back over the pony and sat facing forwards again. Bofur then rested his chin on your shoulder and placed his spare hand back onto your thigh. 

"So why me and Nori then, y/n? Anyone else catchin' yer eye too?" Bofur asked quietly.  
"Just you two. I'm guessing you're close friends?"  
"Aye. Nori was tellin' me earlier about the things he'd like t'do to ya."  
"And what would that be?" You asked.  
"Oh, well he didn't actually say what he'd like t'do, but I can sure imagine what it'd be." As Bofur spoke, his hand began slowly trailing up your thigh.  
"Like what?" You asked, gasping slightly. Bofur chuckled.  
"Well Nori likes it rough, so I'm sure he'd love t'have yer face buried into the pillow as he pounds he hard from behind.. or maybe he'd have ye on yer back with yer hands tied together and a gag in yer mouth so he can watch that pretty face of yours as he fucks ye'. Or maybe he'd ask me t'help so he can fuck ye whilst you suck me off, it means ye wont wake the company up. That's just an idea though, I think ye should ask Nori what he'd do to ya. Maybe tomorrow ye could share a pony with him and ask him. Ye'd have plenty of time t'talk to him, and if yer not satisfied then he could pass ye over to me so I can finish yer off properly."  
Bofur kissed your neck and gripped onto your thigh more and began sucking onto the skin, biting it slightly. You couldn't help but pant and sigh from his words, the thought of it was making you wet already. His hand then moved up to grip onto your hair to lightly tug onto it, pulling your head across so more of your neck was exposed to him as he continued to kiss and bite it. You groaned as he pulled away, but Bofur then pulled the neckline of your top across so your part of your shoulder was exposed and buried his face into the crook where your shoulder and neck meet. Everything was harder this time; his kisses were bigger, covering more of your skin as he left his mark on you, biting and sucking onto it to leave a bruise behind. You moaned again when his hand slid up your thigh and rubbed over your crotch - enough friction to tease you but not enough to satisfy you. Your moans were still quiet as you didn't want anyone to catch you, though you were pretty sure someone already had.  
Sadly, Bofur pulled away.  
"That's all I'm doing for now, lass," He said as he pulled your clothing back into place as if nothing happened. You sighed.  
"But i'll get more, right?"  
"Aye, maybe with Nori involved too. He'd eat ya out proper whilst I leave marks all over yer neck." The thought of that made your knees weak and Bofur heard you moan under your breath.  
"Now come on, y/n. We need t'focus on this riding. I can't ride with one hand."  
"Let me take over then," You replied.  
"Later, y/n. Later."


End file.
